Valentine Reunion!
by MagicMikey64
Summary: Misty is oh so lonely... and it's Valentine's Day of all days! She's down in the dumps and can't stop thinking about one boy... Ash... little does she know that Ash is about to come for an unexpected visit. What does Ash have in mind? AAML. Read & review!
1. The Day Before Valentine's Day!

**A/N: This is set after Johto. Before Ash made plans to go to Hoenn okay? But it was written during season 11.**

**Hey folks, yes this is my FIRST EVER Pokemon fanfic. So let me take this opportunity to introduce myself...**

**My name is Mike...I am 15 years old...and I enjoy writing and reading FanFiction. I mainly read PokeShipping fanfics. From now on I will be writing fanfiction often as well as reading. Thanks to all of you who have written a PokeShipping fanfic you have inspired me to start writing about the pair!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon... Even though I wish I did. If I did Pokeshipping would already be real!**

**Now onto the story... OH! WAIT! One more thing... This was going to be a one-shot fanfic but after writing some I thought I should break it up into a few chapters. I know it's a late Valentines Day story but I started writing after Valentine's day... so... on we go with the show!**

**Ages: **

**Ash - 16**

**Brock - 19**

**Misty - 17**

**Daisy - 23**

**Violet - 22**

**Lily - 24**

"Normal speech"

_"Pokemon translation"_

_'Thoughts'_

**Valentine Reunion!**

Ash Ketchum a young aspiring Pokemon Trainer who has dedicated his life to Pokemon. All he dreams of is to be a Pokemon Master... or is that all he dreams of? Maybe not...

Misty Waterflower a somewhat ill-tempered young girl who dreams of being a Water Pokemon Master but she sometimes dreams of a certain young man...

**MISTY'S POV**

"Sigh... why is it always me...?"

"I mean... Daisy's going to be going off with Tracy..."

"And Violet & Lily have dates with whoever..."

"But me... it's always me who has noone!"

"Sigh... life is so unfair..."

**ASH'S POV**

"Hey...Pikachu?" Ash said looking down on the half-asleep Pikachu in his arms.

"Pi?...Pika?" Pikachu asked while still half-asleep.

"_Huh? What's up Ash?"_

"D'ya think Misty will want us round? 'Coz ya know she may have a date already since ya know tomorrow is Valentines Day 'n' all..."

"I mean... I don't wanna just barge in..."

"Pika...Chu...Pika...Chupi" Pikachu said now just awoke. Pikachu gave out a little yawn.

_'I'm sure it'll be fine!'_

"...Pikachu your right! Thanks buddy!" Ash said with confidence his once said face turned into a full grown smile.

Ash rubbed Pikachu under the chin. Pikachu squealed happily.

After a long while walking Ash finally arrived in Viridian City...

"Ahh... it's been too long! Remember Pikachu when Team Rocket attacked us when you were injured then? You sure showed them with that Thundershock!"

"Pika...Chu..Pika!"

_'Yeah...Since then Team Rocket won't quit!'_

"Yep... I just wish Team Rocket would give us some peace y'know?"

Suddenly music starts to play...

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And you can make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"HUH?!?" The trio shouted in unison.

"Where did that twerp go???"

"Over there Jessie! He ignored us!" James said starting to get angry.

"NOBODY IGNORES TEAM ROCKET YOU HEAR ME?!? NOBODY!!!" Jessie yelled violently.

"How can we not hear you...?" James muttered under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT JAMES???" Jessie hissed starting to look like she'd take her anger out on James.

"Er... I said I have to agree with you!" James said while sweat-dropping.

"You better have said that!" Jessie said while letting out a small "Hmph!".

"Arbok, go!"

"Weezing, I choose you!"

"Arbok, go get that twerp!"

"You too, Weezing!"

"Did you hear something Pikachu?"

"Pika...Pi?"

_'Umm... nope?"_

"Must have been my imagination..." Ash said before getting hit with a poison sting.

"GAHHH!... Who did that?!?" Ash yelled out in pain.

"Hahahahahahaha! Twerp that'll teach you to ignore us!"

"T-Team Racket?!?" Ash said while holding in giggles.

"IT'S TEAM ROCKET NOT RACKET YOU LITTLE SHRIMP YOU!"

"Oh... true it's just you make a racket I thought that's what your called..." He couldn't hold it in anymore... he burst out laughing. Pikachu in sync.

"Grr... I'll teach you to mess with Team Rocket! Arbok, Poison Sting!"

"Weezing, Sludge!"

The Poison Sting hit Ash in his side. "OUCH!!!" Ash yelped while clutching his side.

The Sludge when into Pikachu's eyes making Pikachu blind. "PIKAAAAA!"

"PIKACHU, NOOOO!" Ash yelled trying to stand but all his effort was in vein...

"Now Meowth, get that Pikachu!"

"Eye eye ma'am!" Meowth got out of the Balloon and swiped up Pikachu in a net and got back into the Balloon.

"Good, now Weezing, Smokescreen!"

"Wee...zing!" Weezing let out a lot of smoke from it's mouth to create a getaway for Team Rocket.

"Until next time twerp, cya!!!"

"Nice stealin' from ya!"

"Hahahaha!"

"...PIKACHU! NOOOOO!" Ash said injured and unable to move...

"...I will not let them take Pikachu..."

Ash used all his strength just to stand and then started to hobble off in the direction Team Rocket went off into.

"Huff... man I'm so tired... must have some rest..." Ash decided to sit on a log and have a little rest.

"Hopefully the rest should make me feel a little better..."

After about half an hours rest Ash decided to start his search again.

"Hey... I can walk better now the rest must have helped!"

Ash walked off until he came across a little cabin. "Team Rocket must be in there... and wherever they are is where Pikachu is..."

"Hmm... I'm gonna make a cool entrance..."

Meanwhile inside the log cabin with Team Rocket...

"Finally we got Pikachu!" Meowth said delighted with their success.

"Let's celebrate!" Jessie said staring at the food on the table in front of them.

"LET'S EAT!" They all said in unison.

Then they heard a noise that sounded like some glass being broken...

"WHO'S THERE?"

The door opened and music started to play...

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Pi..Pika...Pikachu!" Pikachu started to join in for the fun of it... (Pikachu's in a cage locked up by Team Rocket but it still is able to join in!)

_'Make it double!'_

"To protect the world from Team Rocket's irritation!"

"Pika... Pika...Pi!"

_'To unite the world into one whole nation!'_

"To stop the evils standing in front of us!"

"Pikachu...Pi!"

_'Team Rocket would be better off being run over by a bus!'_

"Ash!"

"Pikachu!"

"We blast Team Rocket off day and night!"

"Pika...Pika...Chu!"

_'Surrender now or prepare to fight!'_

"Yeah that's Right!" "Pi...Pikapi!" Ash and Pikachu said in unison.

Team Rocket just stood there mouths open in shock...

"Hey that was pretty good..." Said James with an impressed look on his face.

BAM!

Jessie punched James in the stomach... "Now is no time to be impressed, he stole our motto!"

"Oh yeah! Right! Hey, that's copyrighted material! We have a right to sue you!"

"Give me back Pikachu!"

"After all we went through to capture him??? How about... NO!"

"...Fine then you leave me with no choice..."

"CHARIZARD, COME ON OUT!"

"Chaarrrr!" The fire Pokemon yelled as it came out of it's Pokeball.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Ash commanded Charizard.

"Chaaarrrr!" Charizard let out a flame attack at Team Rocket which send them flying back and then the key to Pikachu's cage fell out of Jessie's grip and next to Ash...

Ash walked up to the cage, unlocked it and said...

"Pikachu!!!" Ash hugged Pikachu tightly.

"Great to have you back buddy!" Ash said as a wide grin enveloped his face.

"Now Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pika...CHUUUU!" Pikachu let out a Thunder attack which struck Team Rocket sending them flying off into the sky...

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They said in unison.

"Great job buddy!" Ash said raising his fist into the air then high fiving Pikachu.

And they walked off through Viridian City and into the Viridian Forest...

**There we go... chapter one complete! Expect chapter two in the next few days... enjoy! Read and review too please! OH ONE MORE THING!**

**If you have any fanfic ideas please don't be afraid to PM me your ideas. I'll consider writing them! Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Unexpected Reunion!

**Hey folks! Chapter Two is now officially up! WOOHOO! Lol...**

**Anyway on with the story no major updates for me...**

**Ages: **

**Ash - 16**

**Brock - 19**

**Misty - 17**

**Daisy - 23**

**Violet - 22**

**Lily - 24**

"Normal speech"

_"Pokemon translation"_

_'Thoughts'_

**Valentine Reunion**

**Chapter Two – An Unexpected Reunion!**

**MISTY'S POV**

"I miss Ash..." Misty whispered to herself while tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"That's it! I'm sick of just lying around in my room crying over him! B-but... I just can't get my mind off him..."

"Then that's what I'll do... I'll go to Pallet Town and see if he's home!"

And with that she packed some clothes and supplies and headed off towards Pallet Town...

**ASH'S POV**

A few hours later after Ash had beaten Team Rocket... Ash was now in Viridian Forest...

"How far are we now..." Ash said looking at his map.

"Ah, Pewter City should be another few hours away..."

"Pikachu, let's take a rest over by that river over there... What d'ya say?"

"Pi...Pika Chu!"

_"Yeah...Lets go!"_

**MISTY'S POV**

"Finally made it to Viridian Forest not too far now... better take a quick rest."

"I'll go rest over by that river! Looks a nice spot to relax."

Misty made her way towards the clearing by the river oblivious that Ash was also nearby going to the exact same spot as Misty.

"Huh? I wonder who that is over there? Might aswell go and find out."

_**'**I-it can't be... Th-theres no way that could b-be...'_

"A-Ash?!?" She couldn't believe her eyes the boy she loved was sitting right in front of her.

**NORMAL POV**

"Wh-wha... M-Misty?!? What are you doing here?" Ash said completely shocked to see his orange-haired crush in front of him.

"I could ask you the same thing... but if you must know I was on my way to visit you in Pallet Town."

"What a coincidence... I was headed to Cerulean to visit you... Wait why would you want to visit me?!? Don't you know what today is?"

"Err... yeah it's Valentine's isn't it?... So now I can't come over to visit my friends?"

"Well... of course you can just... I thought you'd be on a date with someone..." At the thought of Misty with someone else Ash started to feel jealous.

"Err... nope anyway why were you coming to visit me?"

"Just wanted to generally visit you now I ask you if I can't come visit my friends???"

"Of course you can Ash..."

"Why don't we head into Pewter and head to the Pokemon Center? It's getting late and maybe we can visit Brock in the morning... if you want? I know it's probably too late for you to head back to Cerulean at this hour..."

"Yeah great idea Ash!" Misty said as a smile enveloped on her face.

So they walked into Pewter City and all the while there was a eery silence between the two.

They finally made it to the Pokemon Center...

"Hello and Welcome to the Pewter City Pokemon Center."

"Hi Nurse Joy, could we book 2 rooms if there are any available?"

"I'm sorry to say theres only one left would you like to take that?"

"Umm... should we Misty?" Ash said as a blush appeared on his face.

"Well I'm not sleeping outside so I guess there's no other choice" Misty said while a blush came on her face aswell.

"Okay here are the keys it's room 36 just down there" Said Nurse Joy as she handed them the keys.

"Okay" they said in unison.

They walked down the hall and found room 36 opened the door and suddenly...

"WHAT?!? Only one bed?!?" They both yelled.

"I haven't even bought a sleeping bag... man!" Ash pointed out.

"Me neither..." Misty realised what would have to happen and turned scarlet.

"D-does that m-mean...?" Ash said turning redder.

"...I guess so..." Misty said who tried to avoid Ash's face.

"...well I'm gonna go take a shower..." Ash said heading towards the bathroom.

_'A cold one for that matter...'_

"Oh no you don't... Ladies first!" Misty said as she gave Ash a death glare. Ash though was unaffected by this.

"Me first!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The door opened...

"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Said a rather pissed off looking Nurse Joy.

"Sorry Nurse Joy..." they both said in unison.

In the end Misty went in first she changed into her pyjamas and let her hair down.

When she came out she found Ash staring at her which made her turn scarlet.

"Hello? Earth to Ash?"

"H-huh? Oh! Hi Misty!" Ash said as he started to blush.

"Why were you staring at me?" Misty said who was beginning to blush even more.

"Huh? I wasn't staring at you! I was just noticing how hot you looked!" Only after he said it did he realise what he said. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand and thought to himself... _'I'm busted!'_...

"D-did you really m-mean that...?" Misty said who was totally shocked at Ash's comment on how she looked.

"Don't hurt me if I tell you the truth... Y-yes I did mean that... although it was meant to be an inner though I'm sorry I blurted it out..."

"Well then... I'll hope you don't mind me saying you look hot aswell..."

And that was that now Ash turned as scarlet as you could get. God if he turns scarlet when she says how hot he is how will he react when she says she loves him?!?

Since the comment they kept silent Ash had gone for a shower changed into his pyjamas and walked out and already fell asleep.

Misty was watching TV she didn't notice Ash had gone to bed. She decided to go to bed and when she looked round she saw him lying on the bed asleep. _'God he looks adorable when he's asleep'_. She got in next to Ash and fell asleep...

The next day...

Ash woke up first...

_'Wow haven't had a good sleep like this in ages... hmm? Why do I suddenly feel warm inside?'_

Ash turned round in his bed to see Misty asleep with her arms tightly around him and her head nuzzled into his chest. He could feel her breath on his chest.

Suddenly Misty moved and tightened her grip on Ash and this time their faces were inches apart.

Ash was scarlet red and Misty didn't notice because she was asleep. Suddenly there faces inched closer... and closer... and they shared their first kiss although Misty was asleep and Ash was half asleep actually, the kiss woke Ash up with a jolt he felt his heart beat faster and his stomach felt as if there was a swarm of butterfree flying around inside there.

The kiss woke Misty up... Misty realised she was kissing Ash but didn't pull away in fact Ash returned the kiss and she saw he was enjoying it... she was too... they stopped when they needed breath...

They both looked at each other... no words needed to be said... they leaned in again and shared a passionate kiss, one that was filled with all their desires for each other.

They had nothing to say to each other when they broke apart they just sat there... in bed together... gazing into each others eyes lovingly... they just wished this would last forever...

Eventually they got out of bed changed into normal clothes and unbooked the room and headed towards Brock's place hand-in-hand.

**End of Chapter Two! May not be my best work but I was just eager to get it finished. If you noticed any errors please let me know I wrote this at like 4/5 in the morning so I'm really tired but it's my only time where I get decent peace!**

**So Chapter Three should be here in the next few days.**

**Read & Review! Cya next time guys!**


	3. The Two Surprises!

**A/N: fwingsnitch this is only meant to be a four-chapterered long piece. Then I'm writing a sequel which will be much longer. Sorry if I went into the whole couple thing too quick but I just wanted to get this piece finished for you guys. So I could focus on my other fics.**

**Chapter Three is finally here! Enjoy it! Read & Review!**

**Valentine Reunion!**

**Chapter Three - The Two Surprises!**

Today we join Ash, Pikachu & Misty as they head for the Pewter City Gym to visit Brock. Little do they know... a surprise awaits them.

_'Gosh, Misty is so beautiful today... I really wish I could tell her I love her... why haven't I already? Because... I'm afraid of rejection... why am I still afraid? We kissed didn't we? Does that mean she likes me too...? Better tell her how I feel..._

"Err... Misty, can I talk to you for a second?" Ash asked politely.

"Sure..." Misty replied with a small grin. _'I wonder what he wants to talk to me about? Could it be about the kiss...? God please don't make him say he didn't enjoy it! And that he hates me... because... I don't know what I'd do... if I couldn't be around him...'_

"Misty I..." _'It's now or never idiot! Tell her!' _"I... Love you..." Ash said starting to blush.

"Y-you what?!?" She was blushing and shaking now...

"I love you..." Ash said, looking back at Misty.

"You love me?" She was looking back in an odd way...

Ash started to get seriously irritated. "I... Love... You..."

"You love me? I can't hear you!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Ash shouted, as two innocent bypassers stared, mouths agape.

Now an embarassed Ash grabbed Misty by the arm and dragged her to Brock's place.

They knocked on the front door of the house that was beside the gym.

"Coming!" They heard a voice say.

Few minutes later still no answer. They knocked again.

"Gimme a moment... I'm coming!" They heard the same voice say but it sounded a bit more irritated.

More minutes continued to pass. They knocked yet again.

"I'M COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They heard the exact same voice yell.

"Will he ever answer, Misty?"

"Doubt it, that's it! I'm using my mallet to ram this door down!"

She got out her mallet and whacked it towards the door.

The door opened and Brock was met with a smack in the head.

"...Hey, who's there?" Brock said sprawled out on the floor stars floating around his head.

Brock got up and rubbed his head.

"Eheheheh... sorry about that Brock... are you okay?" Misty asked sweatdropping.

"Yeah, I'm fine, so what can I do for you two?" Brock asked still rubbing his head.

"We just popped by to say hello."

"Well why don't you come in and I'll fix you something to drink."

So they went in and walked into the Kitchen and sat down by the table and started talking.

"So, how ya doin Brocko?" Ash said with a grin evident on his face.

"Great, not easy taking care of my siblings but... everything is fine generally."

"Not been flirting with too many Nurse Joy's or Officer Jenny's have you, Brock?" Misty asked and giggled and leaned her head on Ash's shoulder.

"Eheheheh... not as much. Oh and please do tell me what's going on with you two?" Brock said as he noticed Misty & Ash weren't fighting and that Misty had her head on Ash's shoulder.

"Oh... we won't tell you... we'll show you!..." Ash said giving Misty a little wink which of course made her blush.

Then Ash pulled Misty closer to him and their faces leaned closer and their lips touched very gently. Then they broke apart grinning widely.

"...That's what's going on with us." Ash said winking yet again at Misty. Misty gave a wink back.

"Whoa... so, your a couple now?" Brock said waiting for a response.

"Yes." They both said while nodding.

"Hehehehe... I knew this would happen but it's still a surprise." Brock said happy his two friends had become happy.

Ash & Misty chuckle at Brock's response and Misty lunges herself at Ash and wraps her arms around his neck, causing Ash to blush.

"Oh! And speaking of surprises... I have one for you aswell." Brock said smiling proudly.

"What is it?" They say in unison.

"I have... a girlfriend" Brock said feeling mighty pleased with himself.

"WHAT?!?" They both said looking shocked.

Brock chuckles at the sight of his two friends.

"So... who's the unlucky girl, Brock?"

"Hahaha, very funny, Misty... but the LUCKY girl is Suzie." Brock said looking still surprised about having a girlfriend himself.

"Oh, you mean the Pokemon Breeder with the Vulpix?" Ash asked sure of himself.

Brock nods.

"So... how did this all happen, eh?" Misty said interested to know how he got Suzie as his girlfriend.

"Well, Suzie was actually looking for me. Which surprised me to oblivion. Anyway, she was looking for me wanting to be my girlfriend for the Pewter City Couple's Contest which is being held tomorrow."

"What couple's contest?"

"Well, tomorrow in Pewter City there's going to be a couple's contest similar to a regular Pokemon Contest except... it's for couples. The prize is a cruise around Kanto, you can bring yourselves and another couple of your choice and noone else will be aboard except for the crew. It stops at every port and stays for a few days so you can look around the surrounding areas. Then it leaves again and continues until you return where you started."

"Wow... Ash! Please please can we enter it! Please!" Misty said begging Ash to say yes.

Ash giggled. "Of course, anything for you Misty, you should know that!"

"Yay!" Misty squealed. And pulls Ash closer and gives him a long kiss which he returns with no hesitation.

Brock smiled at the sight of the two lovers sat there kissing.

"You have to register at the Contest Hall. And it closes soon!" Brock informs the two lovers.

"Then let's go register!" Misty says grinning happily.

So Ash & Misty walk off hand-in-hand with Brock following closely behind. They head towards the Contest Hall to register for the Pewter City Couple's Contest and inwardly hoping that they can win.

**That's it for Chapter Three, one more chapter to go!**

**Expect Chapter Four later today!**

**Thanks for reading, so please do... read and review!**


	4. The Couple's Contest

**Thank you all for your reviews, they are very much appreciated!**

**Here is the long-anticipated Chapter Four!**

**Read on! And make sure you review! Enjoy!**

**Valentine Reunion**

**Chapter Four - The Couple's Contest**

We now join Ash, Misty, Pikachu & Brock inside the Pewter City Pokemon Contest Hall where they are registering for the Pewter City Couple's Contest...

"Hello, and welcome to the Pewter City Contest Hall, how may I be of assistance?" Said the woman behind the desk.

"We would like to register for the Couple's Contest." _'And I know we can win it!' _Ash thought to himself.

"Sure, may I take the names of the participants?" The woman said.

"Ash & Misty." They both said together. Staring at each other lovingly.

"And, I'd like to register Brock & Suzie if I may." Brock added suddenly going into cute-girl mode about Suzie.

"No problem at all, okay your all registered! The contest is tomorrow at 2:00pm, goodbye and good luck!" Said the woman giving them a smile.

So they were now registered... let's leap forward to the next day at 1:30pm, 30 minutes before the contest.

"Grr... can't find any decent dresses to wear!" Said Misty, cursing herself for not going shopping for one.

"Misty, you look beautiful in anything you choose to wear." Said Ash giving Misty a little wink.

"Thanks, Ash. Okay then I'll wear this one!" Misty announced, pulling out a blue dress out of her closet.

She quickly changed in the bathroom and came out to show Ash.

"So... what d'ya think?" Misty asked hoping for a positive comment.

"Whoa... astonishing! You look simply amazing, Mist." Ash said, giving her the thumbs up.

"You look amazing yourself Ash, very handsome." It was Misty this time giving Ash a little wink, causing Ash to blush madly.

Fast forward to 1:55pm and we are joining Ash, Misty, Brock, Suzie & Pikachu meeting up outside the Contest Hall right before the contest.

"Hey guys!" Ash said waving to Brock & Suzie.

"Hey, pal." Brock said in return.

"...Forgetting someone Brock?" Misty said tapping her foot in irritation.

"Hm? Oh! Hey there! ...Pikachu!" Brock said still unaware Misty was getting even more iritated by the second.

Misty got out her mallet and hit Brock round the head with it.

"You forgot me!" Misty said letting out a 'hmph' afterwards clearly not satisfied.

"Ah, forget it Misty! Brock didn't mean to..." Ash said trying to cheer Misty up. It didn't work one bit.

So he pulled her in closer to him and brought his lips to hers.

When they broke apart Ash said...

"Better now?" Ash gave Misty a wink as he said that.

"Hmm... almost." Misty said clearly wanting another kiss.

So Ash gave her another peck on the lips. "Better NOW?"

"Yep!" Misty said cheerfully, her bad mood totally lifted.

"Anyway, better get to the contest it's about to start!" Ash said dragging Misty towards the Contest Hall with Brock & Suzie close behind.

Fast forward to 2:00pm...

"Ladies & Gentleman, welcome to the Pewter City Couple's Contest! Let me explain the rules. There will be two different rounds. First is the round where each couple will use their Pokemon to try to bring out the best in them and impress the judges! In the final round we'll be having contest battles with the final 4 couples. Then we'll have the 2 remaining couples battle it out to see who can win the prize! This years prize is a cruise around Kanto! Now let's meet our judges!" The host explained.

"First up we have... Mister Contesta!"

"Great to be here!"

"Next we have... Mister Sukizo!"

"I'm sure everyone will be remarkable!"

"And finally... Pewter City's very own Nurse Joy!"

"I'm looking forward to see the kinds of Pokemon these couples have with them today!"

"And now... on with the Appeals Round!"

"Let's welcome on our first couple... Brock & Suzie!"

"Marshtomp, take the stage!" Brock said as he chucked a Poke Ball which opened to reveal a Water/Ground type Pokemon.

"Go, Vulpix!" Suzie released her loyal Fire type Pokemon.

"Vulpix, Will-O-Wisp!"

Vulpix shot purple fire from it's mouth into the air.

"Marshtomp hit it with Mud Shot!"

Marshtomp released some bullets of mud towards the Will-O-Wisp and the attacks exploded.

"Wow, amazing combination showing the power of the two attacks obviously come from two powerful Pokemon!"

"And now..." Brock began.

"...for the finale!" Suzie added.

"SWIFT ATTACK!"

Both Pokemon used Swift which collided with each other and exploded into tiny little stars and surrounded Vulpix & Marshtomp.

"That final Swift combination really showed the coolness of Vulpix & Marshtomp" Mister Contesta explained.

"I have only one comment... remarkable!" Added Mister Sukizo.

"I was blown away by the combinations used here!"

And so the appeals kept on coming.

"And it's time for the final appeal, please welcome Ash & Misty!"

"Alright, come on out Noctowl!" Ash threw a Poke Ball and out came a Psychic/Flying type bird Pokemon.

"You too, Starmie!" Misty threw the Poke Ball and out came a blue water type Pokemon with a gem in the middle of it.

"Starmie, Bubblebeam!" Misty commanded.

Starmie let out a stream of bubbles into the air above it.

"Take control of the with Confusion, Noctowl!"

Noctowl's eyes glowed and suddenly the Bubblebeam stopped in mid-air.

"Now!" Ash yelled to Noctowl.

And with that command Noctowl used the Confusion to make the Bubblebeam explode into tiny sparkles?

The sparkling of the exploded Bubblebeam made Noctowl & Starmie shine.

"Bravo, nice combination!" Said Mister Contesta.

"Remarkable!" Added Mister Sukizo.

"The remains of the Bubblebeam really made both Pokemon shine!" Nurse Joy added, clearly amused by the appeal.

"Now here are the final 4 couples moving on into the Semi-Finals!"

"Through first is... Ash & Misty!"

"Yes!" Misty cheered.

"We made it!" Ash pulled Misty into a long passionate kiss.

"The final couple through is... Brock & Suzie!"

"Yes!" They said in unison, embracing each other in a hug.

"Congratulations, you two!" Brock said to Ash & Misty.

"Back at ya!" Ash replied.

"See you in the final!" Ash added raising his fist into the air.

"You bet!" They all said.

**End of Chapter Four!**

**One more Chapter to go, in it includes the final rounds of the Couple's Contest.**

**What will happen? Will Ash & Misty win? Or will it be Brock & Suzie? **

**Find out in the next installment of... Valentine Reunion!**


	5. Couple vs Couple

**Hello everyone!**

**The final chapter of 'Valentine Reunion!' is finally here! I hope it's enough to satisfy you!**

**Thanks and enjoy, read and review!**

**Valentine Reunion!**

**Chapter Five - Couple vs Couple**

"Ladies & Gentleman! It's time for the final battle in this years Pewter City Couple's Contest! On the left we have... Brock & Suzie! And on the right we have... Ash & Misty! The winner of the battle wins the cruise around Kanto! Five minute time limit! Two Pokemon each! Let's get this final battle underway! So... let's get busy!" The announcer yelled.

"Okay, Suzie let's win this!" Brock said staring at Suzie lovingly.

"Yeah, let's!" She replied smiling at him.

"Alright, go Steelix!" Brock yelled, then threw a Poke Ball which revealed a big steel snake.

"Okay, let's go Vulpix!" Suzie chucked a Poke Ball to reveal a cute fox Pokemon.

"Okay Misty, let's win this battle! I know we can do it!" Ash said raising his fist into the air.

"I agree we won't let anyone, no matter who it is, stand in our way of victory!" Misty replied, smiling sweetly at Ash.

"Okay, Pikachu go!" Ash said energetically, while the yellow mouse Pokemon jumped off his shoulder.

"Go, Starmie!" Misty threw a Poke Ball to reveal a star-shaped Pokemon with a gem in it's centre.

"Begin the battle!" The announcer stated.

"Steelix, Hyper Beam!" The big steel snake shooted a big beam towards Starmie.

"Vulpix, Fire Spin!" Vulpix fired a flamethrower-like attack towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu sent out a thunderbolt which collided with Vulpix's Fire Spin.

"Starmie, Water Gun!" Starmie blasted through Steelix's Hyper Beam with ease and struck the Steel Pokemon by surprise.

"Steelix, no!" Brock yelled out, concerned.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail glowed and he rammed it at Vulpix, hitting dead on, causing high damage.

"Vulpix...!" Suzie said, shocked at the power of the attack.

"Let's finish this off, Mist!" Ash said, winking at her slyly.

"Yeah, let's!" She winked back.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Pikachu nodded and started going into a sprint and suddenly electricity surrounded the mouse and it hit Vulpix, causing the fox Pokemon to fly backwards and collide into Steelix, and then falling to the ground.

"Vulpix is unable to battle!" The announcer stated.

"Sorry Brock, I did my best!" Suzie apologized to Brock.

"Hey, it's not your fault, we're up against tough opponents, that's all!" Brock said taking Suzie's hands.

Ash & Misty sweatdropped, then they took advantage of Brock, he was too busy cheering up Suzie to notice the battle.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Starmie, Aqua Jet!"

Both Starmie & Pikachu landed their attacks on Steelix causing the Pokemon to crash into the ground.

"Huh...?" Brock said finally snapping out of his trance.

"Steelix is unable to battle! Ash & Misty win!"

"We... We won! Misty, we won!" Ash said, a wide grin evident on his face. He was so happy that he lifted Misty up into his arms, and hugged her tightly. She hugged back aswell. He let go and carefully put her back on her feet.

"I'm... sorry Suzie, I was trying to cheer you up, I forgot all about the battle...!" Brock said, really disappointed in himself.

But his disappointment vanished when Suzie placed her lips on his and embraced him in a hug. Brock was shocked at first, but just relaxed and embraced her back. They both broke apart a couple of seconds later, due to them needing breath.

"Congratulations, Ash & Misty, you have won this years Pewter City Couple's Contest, and that cruise around Kanto! So who will be the other couple joining you on the cruise?" The announcer asked excitedly.

Brock & Suzie looked up, waiting for the reply.

"It's no other than our good friends... Brock & Suzie!"

"Thanks to all our contestants for competing this year, and we hope the winning couple enjoy their cruise around Kanto!"

So that brings the Pewter City Couple's Contest to a close. The cruise sets sails from Vermillion City the next day so the gang head there as fast as they can and make it just in time before the Pokemon Center closes, they book a room and fall asleep.

They booked two seperate rooms, one for Brock & Suzie and the other for Ash & Misty.

In Ash & Misty's room...

Ash is asleep on the floor as he allowed Misty to take the bed.

Misty couldn't sleep and she noticed Ash didn't seem to be able to either.

"Ash... you awake?" Misty asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Mmhmm..." Ash mumbled in reply.

"Can't sleep...?" Misty asked, concerned.

"...Yup..." Ash replied, sighing.

"Wanna join me?" Misty asked Ash, inwardly blushing.

"Err... okay..." Ash said, surprised at Misty's suggestion.

"Just... don't try anything." Misty said winking at Ash.

"I won't... unless you want me to" Ash winked in reply. Causing Misty to blush.

So Ash got in and fell asleep pretty fast. So did Misty.

Ash woke up a bit later as he felt something lean against him. It was Misty.

She had her arm around him pulling him closer.

He just smiled contently and hugged her back, holding her until he drifted back into a peaceful slumber.

**End of Valentine Reunion!**

**Sequel will be here within the next few weeks.**

**Thanks for reading, and reviewing all the way through!**

**I am personally pleased with the reponse I've had from this fanfiction.**

**Don't forget I still have other projects to work on, check out my profile to find out more.**

**So this is it!**

**Until next time, goodbye!**


End file.
